The invention relates to methods for surface treatment of at least one electrode of both the distributor rotor and the stationary terminals in a distributor of an internal combustion engine for noise suppression. More particulary, it relates to methods for forming a layer of an electrically high resistive material onto a surface of at least one electrode of both the distributor rotor and the stationary terminals in a distributor of an internal combustion engine. The invention also relates to an improved distributor suitable for use in the ignition system of an internal combustion engine, which distributor emits significantly suppressed or reduced noise during the operation of the engine including said distributor.
Additional background information and explanation of the methods by which such improved distributors are made can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,230, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference in this application.